


Sad rain

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, One-sised love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Sad rain

"Come on what do you want a little rain to be?"  
Dean Winchester's eyes flashed with amusement when they met his friend Castiel's worried gaze.  
"But..."  
"A little rain has never hurt anyone!"  
Dark clouds laden with rain were gathering fast, heralding a storm.  
Dean had had to leave Baby with his brother Sam to go to the library across town to research the case they were conducting.  
The motel was a couple of miles away, so Dean had decided to walk back with Castiel who had been staring at the sky for at least a good five minutes.  
Soon, a thin drizzle began to descend.  
Castiel took off his trench coat, with that he used to cover himself using it as a shelter. Dean imitated him by taking off his flannel shirt and putting it on his head, revealing underneath a gray shirt  
that adhered to him like a second skin.  
"I think it will rain harder"  
"I think so too"  
Needless to say, it began to rain harder, forcing the two to run; they were lucky to find a balcony on which to shelter.  
"I don't think he'll stop that soon," Castiel observed, wiping a few drops of rain off his face.  
"I believe that too"  
"A-ah"  
“In ancient times, it was said that it was the God Zeus who sent lightning to the earth, in reality it was my Father who did it” explained Castiel.  
Dean craned his neck.  
A drop of water touched his nose.  
He smiled.  
"It looks like Piña Colada to me"  
"What are you doing?" Castiel asked puzzled.  
Dean lifted his face, parted his lips and let the rain fall on him.  
Then he raised his arms and started dancing and laughing like a kid, he didn't care if his clothes were soaked in rain.  
“What are you doing? Stay below! " exclaimed the worried angel.  
Dean chuckled in amusement. "Come!"  
"No, I prefer to stay here"  
"As you want!"  
A few shy rays of sunshine began to filter through the clouds, ensuring some warmth for Dean,  
who kept his eyes green, like living emeralds, open to the sky and an amused grin.  
The angel blinked in amazement.  
She had never seen the playful part of Dean, or seen him truly smile, but she had known the angry part where there was the loss and the murder, the pain of having known hell.  
It was wrong to have feelings for the Righteous Man, whom he had been charged with protecting.  
He loved it.  
He loved his green eyes, his scattered freckles across his face, which were highlighted every time he blushed, he loved his bizarre (sometimes irritating) sense of humor. Or when his gaze lit up when he ate his favorite pie, or when he observed Sam with a look full of affection, when the other did not look at him; how he nudged his beloved Impala before leaving, the courage he displayed when he fought. Or the sense of protection that extended to his family. She loved everything about him, even his flaws.  
He was in love with Dean.  
But Dean wasn't in love with him.  
Sure, Dean felt affection and gratitude towards him, he loved him like he was one of the family, like Bobby or Ellen, even Jo.  
Castiel didn't want to feel like this, emotions for him were like a too tight dress that you can't take off. He should have hidden the tears in his eyes, in front of the others.  
She didn't have the courage to run in the rain, to hold him close and lick the raindrops off his lips, to touch that soft skin covered with freckles.  
The angel stayed in the shelter under the shelter, finding himself jealous of her who at that moment could freely touch Dean and finally make him laugh.


End file.
